


sorry i didn't catch that

by smolmil



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Coffee Shop, Enjoy folks, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Starbucks, Strangers to Lovers, aziraphale and crowley - Freeform, good omens - Freeform, honestly i dont know to how write, sorry I don't know how to tag stuff, well okay technically a crush at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmil/pseuds/smolmil
Summary: Crowley works as a barista at starbucks. aziraphale comes in and he panics.They don't know they are an angel and a demon.enjoy.





	sorry i didn't catch that

**Author's Note:**

> Okay they probably can sense if an other person is an angel/demon but forget about that for a moment please.  
> Also this was purely not planned and was written on the spur of the moment so forgive me if it sucks.  
> I don't write, like ever and English is not my first language so things could feel awkward when rading them.  
> Okay i think that was all. nice.  
> enjoy.

Crowley didn’t necessarily need to work. 

But, was he going to Starbucks right now for his first day as a barista? Yes, he was. 

Why? He's bored out of his mind. 

The demon does not happen to know any other supernatural being here on earth with which he could spend time with, so yes, a distraction from the lonely feeling at the bottom of his stomach was very much needed. 

Some time has passed, and he was quite enjoying the time spent at the café. He got the hang of it quite fast, considering he was in fact able to do normal human tasks. After all, he has been up here for six millennia. 

He was thinking of quitting. The job became boring, he was on the verge of a breakdown, screaming at his plants didn’t help that much and it made him feel a little guilty afterwards. 

Suddenly the bell on the top of the door rang, he looked up, ready to welcome the new customer with his well thought out fake smile, only this time he was left with the words hanging in the air, his mouth slightly open due to the shock of seeing someone- well, someone so angelic really, he didn’t know how else to put it. 

Now, he is really is proud of his ability to not fuck up names when he asks for them, but the universe was really testing him today.  
Maybe he should have gone to Alpha Centauri ten years ago, it would have saved a lot of trouble.  
After getting himself together- or so he thought- he took the guy’s order, a hot green tea and asked 

“What’s your name?” his wasn’t aware of the fact that his confidence would disappear so suddenly. 

Well, he does look kind of cute, with his little blond curls and nice smile “Oh yes, my name is Aziraphale” what- shitshitshit I didn’t catch that oh Go-Satan what am I going to do now? I can’t possibly ask him again that would be rude, and it’d make it seem like I wasn’t listening, and I'd make a bad impression-not that I must make a good impression- but he looks nice and now I really don’t know what to do because he’s staring at me expectantly like I hold the answers to the universe – which I don’t - and, did I say that I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO? Holy shit now I'm really going to make a fool out of my self, six millennia going smooth, a cute guy comes in and suddenly I can’t function anymore, yeah good fucking job you failed demon, real nice. 

Okay, I've got this. I’m a demon I can handle this. 

He thinks, as he scribbles an “Angel” on the cup he’s holding. 

That’ll do. Makes him justice. 

\- 

Now, Aziraphale wasn’t one for trendy and overpriced coffee shops. He liked drinking tea in the backroom of his bookshop and read one of the new books he was able to get his hands on. 

So, he didn’t know why he felt the need to go out of his way to buy an average one but, he wasn’t complaining, especially after seeing the man behind the counter, but it’s not like he could ever make a move on him. He was an angel, for Heaven’s sake and that meant that he was immortal.  
So, he tried to act as normal as possible, keeping it together and trying not to think about the fact that he is indeed a being of love, but it didn’t mean he could look for it. Heaven’s rule. 

Trying and failing to get those thoughts out of his mind he sat down near a window, waiting for his name to be called – he can’t wait to see how the guy wrote it – and relaxed a bit listening to the chill music coming out of the speakers. 

After a while he hears “A green tea for, uh? Uh for Angel?” 

Not his order. 

He did notice however that no one was going to get their drink. 

Oh. Oh OH shit. What? How? How did he know? No no he can’t know, there’s just been a mistake yeah, nothing to worry about. Totally fine.  
He then gets up, says the drink’s his and just when he’s about to get back to his seat 

“Was it you that wrote ‘Angel’ on that man’s cup?” a gracious, feminine voice asked 

“What? Me? Anathema, I am a demon you know that. How can you say something like that? Me, indirectly implying that he looks like an angel by writing so on his cup? No way.” 

“Crowely I saw you with my own two eyes. You asked for his name, didn’t get it because you were too focused on his blond curls, panicked, wrote ‘Angel’ and passed the order to Newt. Don’t try to lie to me, snake.” 

“Yeaah okay I wrote that. So what? I can be a demon, but I have eyes and when I see something that reminds me of Heaven I just, well I just point it out. Sue me” 

Well, that was not a conversation he imagined he’d ever hear. Now this is surely more interesting than his old book.  
Trying to make himself look busy he stayed there to see if he could listen to more of this absurd yet totally normal for him conversation. 

“Ohh I've always knew you had a soft hea-” 

“Shut it, shut up. I don’t have a soft heart, I'm a demon I can’t be nice. I’m made up of evil. Evil is me, me is evil.” 

“Yeah right... sorry.  
But you were an angel once” 

“A long time ago, then I fell you know the story. I hung out with the wrong guys, asked some questions and the moment after I was smelling sulphur and my wings were black.” 

“I’m sorry” 

“I know, but it’s obviously my fault so, my punishment” 

That was... unexpected he felt very sorry for demon - Crowely - suggested his mind. It didn’t sound like he actually wanted to fall, maybe he even missed Heaven even after all this time.  
It’s not like he could ignore the situation, after all he did find another immortal soul and even if it was a demon, he sounded almost nice, or well, not that bad. 

So that was decided then. 

He turned around, put on one of his nice smiles and directed himself towards the duo. 

“Excuse me dear, uh, I mean... Mr. Crowley I may have heard about you calling me angel and I must say; you have good eye.” 

So, saying that Crowely was panicking would be an understatement. He was about to go absolutely and totally hysterical.  
After hearing those words, he slowly turned around, attempted a smile and with the most normal voice he could have in a moment like this said 

“...what do you mean, sir?” Yeah, nice and clean. Good job Crowley. 

“I mean, my dea - sorry it’s habitual – that, you see, I am indeed an angel. You know, miracles and all the funny business.” 

“Well shit” 

That came from Anathema. 

“Oh... uh... then, can I tempt you to a spot of lunch?” 

Crowley said, smiling hopefully and at the same time ready to get rejected on the spot because come on, he just asked an angel – an actual angel, mind you - out by using the term tempt how is he ever going to sa - 

“That’d be lovely, in all honesty. The Ritz?” He accepted with a smile. 

The demon swears he heard a nightingale starting to sing in Berkeley Square. 

That never happened before.


End file.
